pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sinnoh, la aventura/Cap 31
Archivo:VS Lira.pngArchivo:VS.pngArchivo:VS Mananti.png Muerde el polvo, Mananti >8D Ya lo veremos, pequeña... ~~O~~ Archivo:Sprite de Shadow transparente.png Ahora Mananti es mi maestro .3. Sí hombre e.e ~~O~~ Señor, le repito que me llamo José e.e Archivo:Caballero NB.png Ah sí... Hola jovencito, ¿cómo te llamas? E3 =w=U ¡VENGAAAA, LEVANTAD ESOS CULOS, HOY TOCA COMBATE! Kari, calla, que solo son las 8 de la mañana ~.~ ¡¿QUIERES QUE ME PONGA IGUAL QUE EN EL RESTAURANTE?! No, señora O.o *Durmiendo como un diablillo angelito* *Le pone una bocina en el oído* ¡Levantaaaaaaaaaaaa! *Sigue durmiendo* Uhm... *Ding* Esto no puede fallar >8D *Sale del edificio con minifalda toa secsy (????????)* Lately I been stuck imagining, what I wanna do and what I really think Time to flow, out Archivo:Breakdancer NB.png ¡Un autógrafo! *O* *Le firma el autógrafo y le agarra el culo (?????)* Be a little inappropriate Archivo:Breakdancer NB.png O-O 'Cause I know that everybody's thinkin' it, when the lights out Shame on me, to need release, un-uncontrollably Archivo:Policía DP.png *Poniendo una multa a un coche* I-I-I wanna go-o-o, all the wa-a-ay, taking out my freak tonight *Enseña las tetas al policía y demás viandantes (LOL)* I-I-I wanna sho-o-ow all the di-i-irt I am running through my mind Archivo:Duque NB.pngArchivo:Joven DP.png OoO Archivo:Policía DP.png *Cara de WTF* Woooah *Cacheando a An* I-I-I wanna go-o-o, all the wa-a-ay, taking out my freak tonight I-I-I wanna sho-o-ow all the di-i-irt I am running through my mind *Flirteando con el poli* ¡Aparta bitch, es mi turno! >83 Lol, se ha despertado .3. Woooah Lately people got me all tied up, there's a countdown waiting for me to erupt, time to blow out Archivo:Cámara DP.pngArchivo:Periodista DP.png ¡José, una foto! ¡Posa! ¡Venga! I've been told who I should do it with, to keep both my hands above the blanket, when the lights out *Posando* *Tira la cámara al suelo* Shame on me *Se sube a un taxi* To need release, un-uncontrollably I-I-I wanna go-o-o *Rodeado de Paparazzis* All the wa-a-ay Taking out my freak tonight, I-I-I wanna sho-o-ow All the di-i-irt I am running through my mind *Coge un micrófono* *Empieza a atizar a los paparazzis con el micrófono* o3o ¡¡¡ALTO!!! *Se para la música Eeeeeh ¬3¬ ¿Cuándo SLA se ha convertido en un musical? ¬3¬ Desde que a mí me da la gana .3. Venga, tirad para el gimansio, que no nos va a dar tiempo <.< *En el gimnasio... ¡¡MANANTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! Archivo:Mananti DP.png Ostie, los niños de ayer e.O Vengo a retarte a un combate E3 Archivo:Mananti DP.png Ah, perfecto n3nU Venga tato, vamos a sentarnos .3. Esto promete *Coge palomitas* >:3 Archivo:VS Lira.pngArchivo:VS.pngArchivo:VS Mananti.png Muerde el polvo, Mananti >8D Ya lo veremos, pequeña... ¡Adelante Bayleef! Archivo:Bayleef NB.gif ¡Baay! >:D Archivo:Mananti DP.png ¡Ve Gyarados! Archivo:Gyarados NB.gif ¡Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Látigo cepa! Archivo:Bayleef usando Latigo cepa.jpg Archivo:Mananti DP.png ¡Furia Dragón! Archivo:Gyarados utilizando furia dragón.png Archivo:Lira OCPA.png Su p*tísma madre O.o... O.< ¡Hoja afilada! Archivo:Bayleef usando Hojas afiladas.png Archivo:Gyarados NB.gif >.@ Archivo:Mananti DP.png ¡Mordisco! Archivo:Gyarados utilizando mordisco.png ¡Rayo solar! ¡Que sea un ZAS en toda la boca! >8D Archivo:Rayo solar.png Archivo:Gyarados NB.png X.X Gyarados está fuera de combate, no puede continuar BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Archivo:Mananti DP.png ¿Pero qué le pasa a esta niña? O.oU Que lleva demasiado tiempo tiempo sin luchar .3. ¡Adelante Flaaffy! >:3 Archivo:Flaaffy NB.gif Flaaa :33 Esto será fácil, ¡adelante Whiscash! Archivo:Whiscash NB.gif ¡Whiiis! Shit e.O ¡Surf! Archivo:Surf.png Archivo:Flaaffy NB.gif ¡FLAAAA! D8< (¡ME ARRUINASTE LA PERMANENTE! D8<) ¡Cola férrea! Archivo:Flaffy usando Cola ferrea.jpg Archivo:Whiscash NB.gif >O< Archivo:Mananti DP.png ¡Bomba lodo! Archivo:Bomba fango.png X.X Flaaffy está fuera de combate, no puede continuar ¡ACABA CON ESA CARPA AMORFA, BAYLEEF! Joder, que cague e.O Archivo:Bayleef NB.gif ¡Baay! >:D Archivo:Mananti DP.png ¡Surf! Archivo:Surf.png ¡Golpe cuerpo! Archivo:Bayleef usando Golpe cuerpo.jpg Archivo:Whiscash NB.gif Whis, whis cash e.e (Soy el doble de grande que tú, un golpe cuerpo no me hace daño e.e) ¡Pistola de agua! Archivo:Pistola agua.png ¡Acaba con él de un rayo solar! Archivo:Rayo solar.png Archivo:Whiscash NB.png X.X Whiscash está fuera de combate, no puede continuar No me explico como carga tan rápido el jodido rayo solar -w- Archivo:Sprite de Shadow transparente.png ¡Hey chicos! Hola Shadow :B ¡Holaaaaaaaa! Archivo:Sprite de Shadow transparente.png ¿Qué tal? Pues nada, viendo como Kari le pega una paliza a Mananti .3. Archivo:Sprite de Shadow transparente.png Pobre Maestro ¿Maestro? Archivo:Sprite de Shadow transparente.png Ahora Mananti es mi maestro .3. Sí hombre e.e ¡Niño, te he dicho mil veces que no soy tu maestro! D8< Archivo:Sprite de Shadow transparente.png Sí señor ;3; ¡Adelante Floatzel! Archivo:Floatzel NB.gif ¡Flooo! >:| ¡Hoja afilada! Archivo:Bayleef usando Hoja afilada.jpg ¡Colmillo hielo! Archivo:Floatzel usando Colmillo hielo.jpg Archivo:Bayleef NB.png X.X Bayleef está fuera de combate, no puede continuar JO-DER O-O Archivo:Mananti DP.png No es mi mejor pokémon por nada Archivo:Awesome face.gif e.é Y bueno, ¿Ya conseguiste la medalla, Shadow? Archivo:Sprite de Shadow transparente.png Eso ni se pregunta ò3ó Las nuestras dependen de Kari... ¡KARI MÁS TE VALE GANAR, NO PIENSO QUEDARME SEN MEDALLA! Perder no entra en mis planes >:3 Más te vale, por tu bien :3U ¡Adelante Jigglypuff! Archivo:Jigglypuff NB.gif ¡Jiggly! >:33 ¡Vozarrón! Archivo:Jigglypuff Supervoz.png ¡Pistola de agua! Archivo:Pistola agua.png Archivo:Choque entre chirrido y pistola de agua.png ¡Canto! Archivo:Jigglypuff a cantar.png Archivo:Floatzel NB.gif Zzzzzzz... Joder... ¡Giro bola! Archivo:Jigglypuff giro bola.png Archivo:Floatzel NB.png X.X Floatzel está fuera de combate, no puede continuar ¡Yay! Ha sido un buen combate, jovencita, aquí tienes la Medalla Ciénaga Archivo:Medalla Cienaga.png *3* *Fuera del gimnasio... Nyaa, que ganas tenía de echar un combate Archivo:Sprite de Shadow transparente.png Se notó bastante O.o Archivo:Caballero NB.png Perdonad jovencitos, ¿la casa del tutor de movimientos? Creo que es esa de allá o3o Archivo:Caballero NB.png Ah, gracias jovencito Llámeme José :3 ¿Me podríais decir donde está la casa del tutor de movimientos? Ya le dije que aquella de allá e.e Ah gracias... ¿Tu nombre es...? Señor, le repito que me llamo José e.e Archivo:Caballero NB.png Ah sí... Hola jovencito, ¿cómo te llamas? E3 =w=U Este es como Dory de Buscando a Nemo .3. Archivo:Sprite de Shadow transparente.png P. Sherman, Calle Wallabí, 42 Sidney o3o Sí, vosotros reíros e-e Lol Continuará... Categoría:Sinnoh, la aventura